


now the darkness don't scare me much.

by dearelizaa



Series: Septic Fae Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Forests, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, Tea, Wings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: When they arrived back at the clearing, it was almost night. Marvin stole a glance at Jackie from the corner of his eye, chewing his lip with one sharp canine. He looked… as ordinary as he ever did. Wavy brown hair, blue eyes, the red cloak fluttering behind him. If marvin looked very closely, it had a sort of shimmer to it that he’d never noticed before, something that made his eyes feel like sliding out of focus. Maybe he just hadn’t wanted to see it.





	now the darkness don't scare me much.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for mine and [teacuphoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee)'s au! marvin is a witch who just found out his boyfriend jackie is a fae.

When they arrived back at the clearing, it was almost night. Marvin stole a glance at Jackie from the corner of his eye, chewing his lip with one sharp canine. He looked… as ordinary as he ever did. Wavy brown hair, blue eyes, the red cloak fluttering behind him. If Marvin looked very closely, it had a sort of shimmer to it that he’d never noticed before, something that made his eyes feel like sliding out of focus. Maybe he just hadn’t wanted to see it. 

Jackie was holding his hand tightly, looking a bit like he expected Marvin to disappear at any moment. Ironic, that. 

Marvin sighed and squeezed Jackie’s hand, letting him go for a moment to unlock the door. “I have a lot of questions.”

Jackie nodded, his hands wringing together now that he had nothing else to hold on to. “I’ll answer them.”

Marvin nodded and gave him a brave smile, tugging him inside. “Why don’t you sit down? I’ll make some tea.”

He went to the kettle immediately, setting the water to boil and bracing his hands against the counter as he took a deep breath. He could hear Jackie doing the same behind him. Most of the adrenaline from earlier had worn off during their walk back through the woods, leaving him nervous and unsteady, though that glowingly happy feeling was still there underneath. “You can… um. You know. If you want.”

He turned to see Jackie, who was looking back at him, eyes a bit terrified. but his glamour slowly melted away, leaving bright green hair and brilliant gold and red wings. They were very large and tapered similar to a butterfly’s. He hadn’t really noticed that before. 

Marvin blushed and turned away again, finishing the tea and leaving it to steep. “You’re - um. Really pretty.”

“Thanks.” Jackie sounded a bit like he was going to faint. 

“You hid this for a long time…”

Marvin turned when he heard Jackie get up, just barely hiding a laugh as he saw Jackie steadying the chair he’d nearly knocked over. Jackie was blushing a light shade of blue, wings fluttering as he took a few halting steps toward Marvin. “- I know. I’m sorry, I was - I was so scared, Marv, I didn’t want you to -” 

“I know.” Marvin closed the distance between them, pulling Jackie into a hug. He felt Jackie practically melt into the embrace, his head falling against Marvin’s shoulder. “I know, Jackie. You don’t have to explain again. I just -” He bit his lip, hugging him closer. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me.” 

Jackie shook his head, and Marvin thought he felt dampness against his shoulder, but he also felt Jackie relax against him, his wings opening and closing gently. He really was like a butterfly. He reached up to play with Jackie’s hair, marveling at its softness, and kissed the top of his head. “Your tea’s getting cold.”

Jackie snorted and straightened up, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah. Okay.”

-

Marvin and Jackie sat by the creek, enjoying one of the first warm days of the year. Jackie had his feet dangling in the water, smiling at the dragonflies that landed on his legs. His wings were out, glittering in the dappled sunlight. Marvin couldn’t stop looking at him. 

“So, you can fly, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jackie giggled. He was happier lately, something deeper than his usual constant cheerfulness. It made Marvin happy, too. 

Marvin watched as Jackie leaned forward and fluttered his wings a bit, enjoying the sunshine. “Can I… touch them?”

Jackie looked back at him, a bit surprised. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.” He smiled, catching Marvin’s hand and pulling him closer. Marvin smiled back and settled down near him, watching the light dance on the surface of his wings for a moment longer before reaching out hesitantly. He brushed his fingertips along the wing incredibly gently, near Jackie’s shoulder where the gold began to taper into scarlet. Jackie shivered, unused to the sensation. 

“You okay?” Marvin leaned forward to see his face, looking worried. Jackie nodded. “It’s fine, I’m just - not used to people touching them? It’s weird.”

“Are you sure this is okay? I’ll stop if -”

“No, come on, it’s fine.” Jackie grinned, leaning closer to Marvin. He took his hand, guiding it toward his wing again. Marvin bit his lip and touched again, closer to the tip this time. 

It really  _ did _ feel strange, Jackie thought, but also kind of nice, and it was all worth it for the look of awe on Marvin’s face.

“You’re really pretty,” Jackie murmured, not even trying to hide his lovesick grin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jackie's cloak is actually his wings under a glamour!
> 
> the title is from [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbO3i2_QHQs)
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
